GM's Journal - May, 14 AD
Back to April. #Carousing Done. Gruul tells Annie Mason #*Senra spends 75 pieces of eight #*Inardal spends 80 pieces of eight #*Blargle spends 200 pieces of eight #*Cav spends 175 pieces of eight #*Gruul spends 320 pieces of eight #*Krank spends 170 pieces of eight #Blargle encounters "Stumpy Pete" and is offered a chance to find a fantastic treasure. #*He is brought to see the captain, after she and Inardal have finished buying 2 spaces of food. #*They decide to take him up on his offer to share the treasure. #They set sail for Baltimus, intending to sell the food there, en route Inardal spies the The Flying Dutchman, She discusses with the captain and they decide to not let the crew know what has happened. # # # #The arrive in Baltimus and Carouse #*Senra spends 25 pieces of eight #*Inardal spends 10 pieces of eight #*Blargle spends 50 pieces of eight #*Cav spends 25 pieces of eight #*Gruul spends 40 pieces of eight #*Krank spends 30 pieces of eight #Inardal finds a buyer for their unstamped cargo - they offer her a 'more lucrative' job. She refuses, and then outside she and Gruul are accosted by a rat-faced Masaquani and a group of Half-Ugaks who charge her 'insurance' to keep the ship safe. #*Meanwhile Senra and Blargle head to Konaidas' world of wonder, where Senra changes Mage Slayer for a Cutlass "The Blade of Bertram the Bloody" #They sail on to the Whip Islands in search of Stumpy Pete's treasure. # # # #They arrive at Stumpy Pete's Island. The climb takes it's toll on Senra, but eventually the crew make their way up. #*Senra and Inardal notice that Stumpy is getting nervous. #*They dig up the treasure and then a Giant, Undead, Monkape attacks! #*Gruul smashes it with a single punch to the knee, ramming it's legbone up through it's brain! #*They gather up the treasure again and return to the Ship. #**Their Share is 12000 pieces of eight, a mysterious Golden Cross and ... A Tome and a Ring of Fire Elemental Summoning - along with a Golden Triangle and a Mummified head! #They sail south, intending to stop at Baltimus en route to Azy Cay. A terrible storm rises up, which they sail through. #*After half an hour they encounter Redbeard Rufus sailing out of the storm. Inardal is on fire watch with her Earth Barriers. Krank is set on fire by Rufus' burning Cannonballs. #*They outrun the Incinerator and make it out of the storm. Suddenly Blue Skies are all around. # # They encounter a fishing fleet south of Caresia # #They land in Baltimus and Carouse, while leaving the ship to be repaired. #*Senra spends 55 pieces of eight #*Inardal spends 10 pieces of eight #*Blargle spends 20 pieces of eight #*Cav spends 25 pieces of eight #*Gruul spends 70 pieces of eight #*Krank spends 80 pieces of eight #Inardal goes shopping so she can go to the theatre. The captain ends up joining her in the hopes of getting a Golden Triangle identified. There is a lot of dress shopping and the captain isn't happy about having to wear a wig to cover her dreadlocks. #*They briefly encounter Edward Lazenby and Bruno Baltimus, and when they return to the Inn they discover the Grael are covered in makeup. #Inardal goes to buy Lockpicks for Krank. Krank goes to a bookshop and finds an old atlas of Caribdus. # #They see smoke rising from Bristo and go to investigate. #*The docks at Bristo have burnt to the waterline - Pirates attacked several days ago. #*An explosion opened up a Crevasse, which Cav falls down and nearly dies. #*They talk with Thomas Crane and John Sullivan, offering assistance, then take a copy of the Treasure Map behind the Bar of the Haybarn. #*Gruul, Blargle and Cav help out rebuilding the docks over the next few days. # # #Senra and Krank examine some old maps that Krank bought. # #They finish the dock and then head inland. # # #They arrive at the hidden valley. Blargle and Gruul find a recently disturbed area of soil and uncover a chest containing some shot and powder and a little gold. Senra finds a Skull and Crossbones marker, Inardal searches a building, finding nothing then heads into the forest where she is injured by some Monkapes. They also discover a lightning tree. #*Gruul and Blargle then start to dig up the Skull and Crossbones stone, and it almost falls over and they've found nothing. #*Krank and Cav check out the lightning tree and discover that it was an area that wasn't farmed. #*That night as they are asleep Cav spots a trio of sheep while he is on watch. #They dig around the lightning tree and Blargle spots a worked plank so they dig down at that point. Eventually they come to a 4' x 6' area of planking which they pull up two of and then can see inside. #*Something causes Senra to have a heart attack, she is eventually saved, but loses a die type of agility as she gets the shakes. #*Blargle then goes down and disturbs the skeleton and has a panic attack as it's eyes flash red. #*Finally Cav heads down, he also fails his fear test and ends up with a twitch as the Skeleton reads out it's curse. #*Inardal then heads down, pushes the skeleton to one side, and the chest is opened - they find 3000 pieces of eight and a golden triangle. #*they also take the skeleton's cutlass which is curiously untarnished. Krank identifies it as the sword of a Kraken Admiral from some years ago. #*They rest here for the night before making their way back to the ship On to June